


Between

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: Ini adalah kisah di dalam kisah.Tentang seorang sastrawan yang resah,Karena kekasih yang tak bisa dijamah.Mana yang benar, dan mana yang salah,Membedakan dunia dan jembatan di antaranya saja ia susah.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIA/gifts).



> © 2017 - author/creator: Ayame Kaizumi  
> Requested by JIA.  
> Art cover by Misheyo
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The plot belongs to JIA, which is developed and written by Ayame Kaizumi. This is made for personal satisfaction, and will not be entirely published online.

Aku hidup di antara dua dunia.

Dunia yang satu adalah dunia di mana orang-orang mengenalku sebagai seorang manusia. Mereka bernapas, berjalan, dan makan—sama seperti aku. Mereka eksis, dan diakui.

Dunia yang satu lagi hampir sama. Hanya saja, aku mampu mewujudkan apapun yang mustahil dibentuk di dunia satunya. Di dunia ini, aku adalah dewanya. Akulah sang pengendali. Sekalipun begitu, dunia pertama tidak mampu berdamai dengan dunia kedua ini—memperoleh pengakuan dari mereka jauh lebih sulit. Karena itulah, aku—dewa dari dunia kedua—mengupayakan eksistensi mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Dan di dunia ini, ada seseorang yang sangat kujaga. Seseorang yang dengan bangganya kutarik keluar—berusaha kuhidupkan di tengah-tengah dua dunia. Aku menginginkan eksistensinya di sisiku.

Aku ingin dia menjadi jembatan antara dua dunia ini, sama sepertiku. Bersama, kami bisa menjadi penguasa yang luar biasa. Aku dan dia—kombinasi sempurna yang tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan orang lain.

Saat ini, aku tengah berjuang. Berjuang menciptakan jembatan untuknya menyeberang. Jembatan yang kokoh, solid, dan mampu membaur bersama kedua dunia tempatku hidup.

Mungkin tidak mudah—aku tahu. Aku perfeksionis. Aku ingin segalanya sempurna. Aku ingin jembatan ini begitu kuat, dan tidak akan hancur. Selamanya ia akan bisa menyeberangi tempatku hidup, sebagaimana aku bisa melangkahi dunianya.

Karena aku tahu, dinding di antara kami adalah ciptaan orang-orang. Aku rela menghancurkan dinding itu—bahkan menghancurkan siapapun yang menciptakan penghalang bagi kami.


	2. Bab 1

_Dari sekian juta frasa di dunia, hanya dua kata paling tepat yang bisa menjelaskan situasi saat itu—g_ _elap dan mencekam._

_Tidak minim cahaya, namun auranya kelewat pekat untuk bisa ditembus sinar–setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan ketika orang melintas. Ruangan yang luas itu terfokus pada dua pria yang saling memandang. Dinding berbahan mahal menjadi sandaran bagi bayang-bayang mereka. Ketika yang satu berdiri dengan sebegitu angkuhnya, pria lain berlutut dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang punggung._

_Berpasang-pasang mata dibuat berhenti, terpaku pada lelaki dengan eksistensi yang kelewat menyilaukan–hingga butuh lebih dari sekadar kain untuk menyerap pancara cahaya sang lelaki. Ia membungkuk, bukan karena ingin merendahkan posisi, namun menunjukkan seberapa tingginya ia hingga perlu menunduk sedemikian rupa._

_"Menunduk."_

_Dipaksa patuh, punggung pria ringkih melengkung. Menatap bengis–namun juga cinta–pada sepatu penyiksanya. Wajahnya kena lebih banyak sapuan tanah dibandingkan sol alas kaki yang dikenakan._

_"Bukannya kau sudah kusuruh untuk menjadi budak yang baik, Tetsuya." Akashi bertanya sok heran. "Sekarang jilat sepatuku."_

_"Tidak mau."_

_Rantai dibentang paksa._ _Suara napas tertahan terdengar dari sana-sini._ _Tetsuya mengerang ketika tulang lehernya terasa remuk. Udara di tenggorokan menipis–ia terbatuk. "Kubilang jilat!"_

_Orang-orang ingin mendekat, membelanya, namun tak berani melontar sepatah kata pun. Melangkah sesenti saja ragu. Ini adalah urusan mereka—yang sengaja dieksibisikan di depan publik._

_"Tidak!" keringat dan darah dari mulut bercampur menjadi satu. Kuroko melengking sengit. "Ego macam apa yang menyuruhku setia padamu seorang–padahal kau sendiri punya puluhan tawanan yang kauajak meranjang tiap malam? Tidak. Aku menolak."_

_"Ah, jadi kau cemburu rupanya." Mata darah berkilat bangga. Tidak peduli berapa gadis yang perlu ia lukai hanya untuk menarik perhatian pasangannya._

_Leher Kuroko ditarik hingga terangkat, menatap wajah Akashi yang tanpa cela. "Apakah kau cemburu aku mengencani wanita-wanita itu?"_

_"Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya." Kuroko menjawab angkuh._ _Bangsawan sesuperior Akashi tidak cukup untuk menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lebih rendah._ _"Aku mencintai kebebasan dan harga diriku."_

_"Ah, kebodohan,"desah Akashi–dalam dan penuh pesona. "Seandainya Tetsuya lebih pintar, tentu saja Tetsuya tidak membiarkan dirinya diperbudak seperti ini, bukan?"_

_"Aku–"_

_"Kalau saja Tetsuya merasa dirinya lebih pintar, jauh lebih cerdas, semestinya Tetsuya sudah berdiri di sisiku. Bukan di bawahku seperti ini. Benar begitu, sayangku?"_

_Si budak terdiam, tersedak darahnya sendiri._

_"Aku mencintaimu." Bibir pucat penuh luka dikecup. Berkali-kali dengan agresif. "Seharusnya kau mengerti. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Membiarkan Tetsuya pergi adalah sebuah kebodohan."_

_Kuroko terengah. Berusaha menyerap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya paska ciuman. Ia tidak bodoh, dan semestinya Akashi juga tahu. Ia hanya pasrah. Menyerah dan menerima nasib–bukan karena lemah, namun karena situasi ini menariknya pada takdir yang mencandu. Tak seorangpun di ruangan itu–kecuali dirinya dan sang tuan itu sendiri–tahu kalau mereka kelewat sering bergelut di atas ranjang._

_Bola mata kebiruan itu sudah bersimbah air mata ketika menyahut serak. "Karena itu, salahkah kalau aku juga meminta hal yang sama?"_

Adegan berhenti sampai di sana. Buku ditutup setelah puas dibaca berkali-kali. Akashi menyeringai pada sosok yang cemberut di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana?"

Seperti biasa, ia menikmati hasil karyanya di perpustakaan pribadi. Isinya karya sastrawan yang namanya rata-rata tidak pernah terdengar di permukaan dunia literasi–entah bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan karya-karya itu. Membuka kembali buku-buku lama, lalu menertawakan adegan yang terlihat semakin aneh seiring berjalannya waktu. Lucu memang, otak seseorang bisa meningkat sebegitu cepatnya–lebih-lebih dalam kasus Akashi sendiri, yang tercatat sebagai salah satu dari beberapa manusia dengan karunia otak di atas rata-rata.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah pula, ia tidak sendirian. Layaknya seorang anak yang bergelayut manja dengan sang ibunda, ia menitahkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berada di sisinya. Duduk manis selama pengerjaan dan tidak boleh pergi sama sekali.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" laki-laki itu memberengut. "Aku dijadikan korban penyiksaan–itu namanya kejam, Sei- _kun_. Aku tidak suka dirantai. Pasti sakit sekali."

Buku tebal berkonten setengah rim ditepuk lembut ke kepala kekasihnya. Akashi terkekeh gemas. "Kejam? Tapi Tetsuya di sini suka disiksa."

"Hanya karena Sei- _kun_  membuatku jadi begitu. Tindakan seperti itu adalah bentuk pelanggaran hak asasi manusia."

"Kukira kau lebih peduli dengan berapa banyak perempuan yang kukencani di sini," kata Akashi. "Tidak cemburu?"

"Buat apa?"

Ah, dasar sok keras kepala.

Bibir manyun diserang dengan sekali kecup. Pelakunya hanya mengerdip nakal. "Buat memotivasiku untuk segera mengawini Tetsuya."

" _Menikahi._ "

"Basi. Menikah hanya formalitas belaka. Tahu sendiri seberapa kerasnya orang-orang dalam hubungan sesama jenis. Kawin jauh lebih bebas dan menghargai privasi."

"Tetap saja–" Kuroko mencari-cari alasan untuk berdalih. Tidak terima harga dirinya dijatuhkan sedemikian rupa (dan tidak pernikahan sudah menjadi satu kemustahilan bagi mereka). "Buku seperti ini terlalu vulgar."

"Memangnya Tetsuya tidak menyukainya?" tanya Akashi, separuh meledek.

Kekasihnya meragu. Ingin menjawab ya–tapi saat ini ia sedang berada dalam fase keras kepala (tidak mau menyetujui apapun kata Akashi)–tapi kalau menjawab sebaliknya, mana ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si rambut merah?

Kuroko enggan mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia adalah salah seorang penggemar kisah Akashi Seijuurou—dalam konteks ini, ia menggunakan nama pena 'Akaro Seishi'–dan bagaimana tidak, karena ia yang begitu biasa bisa disulap menjadi sebuah mahakarya. Bukunya meledak di pasaran karena dua hal: menarik dan kontroversial.

Menjabarkan bagaimana hubungan homoseksual–terutama dalam adegan persenggamaan liar (mereka bertanya-tanya, bagaimana adegan seks bisa berubah menjadi bentuk seni yang berkelas?)–dan tentang kaum-kaum minoritas yang menjerit minta kebebasan, kisah itu memagnet siapapun yang membacanya.

Berlatar puluhan dekade yang lalu, pembaca dibawa hadir ke dalam kisahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai budak, dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah majikan. Hubungan sado-masokis tercipta ketika leher putih Tetsuya terjerat rantai, ditarik hingga gurat-gurat merah itu memeta permanen di kulit. Luka-luka yang tergambar sempurna dalam bentuk aksara berhasil membuat Akashi menjadi penulis muda dengan rekor penjualan buku tertinggi di Jepang–dan berada di barisan sepuluh besar penulis internasional–selama beberapa bulan terakhir secara konsekutif.

Diterbitkan dalam bentuk trilogi, pembaca fanatik rela menghabiskan ribuan yen hanya untuk membeli versi lengkapnya. Rumornya, mereka yang sudah membaca novel itu sebanyak empat kali akan dipuaskan nafsunya–entah benar atau tidak. Sudah banyak korban (wanita) yang ditemukan klimaks sambil mendekap karya sastra tersebut.

Nama Akaro Seishi pernah dinominasikan dalam  _award_ paling bergengsi di kalangan penulis. Diserahi piala berlapis emas murni, atau bahkan dilengkapi pernak-pernik berlian asli, yang menjadi rebutan sastrawan kelas atas. Tawaran mempublikasi karyanya dalam bentuk film sudah memenuhi notifikasi  _e-mail_ –yang sampai sekarang tidak digubris.

"Aku hanya heran." Kuroko mengalihkan topik. "Kenapa Sei- _kun_  selalu menekankan konten erotis seperti ini? Maksudku–seolah-olah keahlian Sei- _kun_  sendiri hanya seputar topik seksual. Apalagi budaya ketimuran kan sangat menentang cerita seperti ini–"

"Pacarku berotak sempit ternyata. Jangan-jangan kau juga tipikal warga negara yang kolot." Kopi panas ditiup sebelum ditenggak masuk tenggorokan. "Kalau seperti itu jalan pikiranmu, berarti semua guru biologi adalah manusia mesum berkedok ilmuwan."

"Tapi mereka melakukannya untuk pendidikan–"

"Dan aku melakukannya untuk seni." Akashi berargumen. "Apa itu salah?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Butuh lebih dari sekian puluh tahun untuk memahami makna  _tersirat_ dari tulisanku." Ia tersenyum pahit. "Percayalah, Tetsuya. Bahkan kau–orang nomor satu dalam hidupku–tidak akan pernah paham. Aku menulis cerita ini karena aku mencintainya. Afeksinya kuat, tapi berbeda dengan cintaku pada Tetsuya."

Mulut mungil itu kembali mengerucut. Memilih untuk mengelak. "Menumbalkan aku sebagai korban senimu itu yang salah."

Akashi ingin sekali melumat mulut bawel kekasihnya dengan ciuman mesra–namun tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa pipinya kena tampar Kuroko. Pundak mungil lembut itu diraih, dihadapkan ke depan layar. "Kau cantik sekali di sini, Tetsuya. Lihat, aku membuat ekspresi di wajahmu jauh lebih hidup, lebih indah–dan lebih malaikat dari makhluk kahyangan manapun."

"Aku diciptakan sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Mana mau aku disebut 'cantik'?" Kuroko menyahut, kesal. "Seharusnya Sei- _kun_  yang paling tahu."

"Kalau cantik hanya dilabelkan pada segala sesuatu bergender perempuan, apa gunanya?" laptop kembali dinyalakan. Rasanya minat menulis Akashi kembali bangkit hanya dengan mencerca protagonis kesayangan. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan laki-laki haus belaian seperti Daiki."

Mana mungkin ia menyatakan penyebabnya pada Kuroko? Pria itu masih polos. Tidak cocok dinodai dengan cerita gelap (memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam cerita adalah pengecualian).

Lelah karena terus berdebat tanpa bisa menang, Kuroko menyerah. "Sudah sana, lanjutkan tulisanmu."

"Dengan senang hati."

Fokus kembali pada laptop, Akashi menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah di atas papan ketik. Alunan musik gubahan Lizst berkumandang di penjuru ruang kerja. Adegan seksual dimainkan ketika piano mendenting galak, diiringi orkestra yang sama agresifnya. Ketika melodi melembut, skenario berubah tenang namun sensual. Ujung kaki si penulis naik-turun, mengetuk lantai seiring irama.

Memang sejenius itu Akashi Seijuurou—mengubah suasana biasa menjadi karya seni, dan menyulap seni yang sudah ada menjadi mahakarya. Jangan tanya otaknya terbuat dari apa, dan seperti apa rancangannya (bahkan kata 'sempurna' seolah begitu merendahkan kualitas si penulis yang sebenarnya).

Kuroko disisipkan kembali di dalam paragraf. Merintih– _Tuan, setidaknya longgarkan belenggu rantai di tanganku ini_ –dan dijawab dengan tegas oleh dirinya.

" _Aku akan meredakannya dengan rasa sakit yang lain._ "

Di sisinya, si lakon pendamping sudah hilang. Mungkin jengkel karena terus-terusan diposisikan sebagai pihak submisif–tapi memang itulah peran yang cocok untuknya–dan barangkali Akashi perlu membujuk sang kesayangan dengan beberapa gelas  _milkshake_.

–itupun kalau Kuroko cukup toleran untuk meminumnya. Terakhir kali Akashi memesan  _vanilla milkshake_ , minuman itu membusuk tiga hari kemudian.

"Dasar bocah gengsi."

Biarkan saja Kuroko mengambek. Toh, mau seperti apapun, ia tidak akan bisa kabur dari jari-jari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam lewat limabelas menit.

Berarti sebentar lagi–tepatnya pukul setengah delapan–sang editor, Midorima Shintarou, akan segera datang dan mengoreksi naskah untuk bab terbarunya. Menghadapi pria perfeksionis minus kemampuan mengkomplimen orang lain membuat Akashi perlu menghisap lebih banyak nikotin sebagai penyegar otak.

"Bukannya Seijuurou- _kun_  harus menyiapkan teh?" tanya Kuroko. "Jangan hanya mengetik dan menunggu Midorima- _kun_  mengetuk, dong."

"Sekali-sekali jadi pasangan yang berguna kenapa." Akashi menggerutu, masih menggeluti baris demi baris. "Sekarang seharusnya Tetsuya tahu kenapa aku lebih suka melihatmu dirantai."

"Kalau begitu aku marah."

"Marah kok bilang-bilang." Tubuh mungil ditepuk-tepuk hingga melesak di sandaran kursi. "Sekarang Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamar saja, ya. Shintarou bisa ribut lagi kalau Tetsuya terus menggangguku di sini."

Mengabaikan celoteh berisik Kuroko, Akashi menggotong pria biru ke dalam kamar. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan Kuroko duduk di sisinya, Midorima mencak-mencak dan mengocehkan hal tidak masuk akal seperti "periksakan kondisi mental daripada tambah gawat", atau "konsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu. Jangan jadi orang putus asa seperti ini".

Dasar Midorima bodoh, dianya saja yang tidak memahami estetika mencintai. Otaknya kelewat rasional untuk membayangkan hal-hal imajinatif ketika bercinta. Berkencan sambil bekerja malah dikira sakit jiwa—ini yang terjangkit gangguan yang mana, coba.

Padahal sang editor sebenarnya sama saja—diam-diam menghanyutkan. Gosip terakhir memaparkan kalau lelaki berkacamata itu sedang dekat dengan seorang fotografer kelas A, tapi Akashi menolak percaya (memangnya seniman macam apa yang bersedia dikencani oleh pria kaku seperti Midorima?).

Lepas dari karakter sang editor, Akashi mengandalkannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih cermat dari Midorima, dan ialah penyebab Akashi berhasil mendorong karyanya ke deret tertinggi daftar buku terlaris.

Kuroko dibaringkan di atas kasur. Mulutnya sudah disumpal buntalan celana dalam–peduli amat anak itu mengomel di dalam mimpi. Beruntung hawa kehadirannya diciptakan sedemikian tipis hingga orang secermat Midorima pun kerap kesulitan mendeteksi. Satu-satunya cara menotis eksistensi laki-laki itu hanyalah melalui tulisan—lewat kisah-kisah Akashi.

Bel pintu berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian.

Tanpa tergesa-gesa, Akashi menguak daun pintu. Mengintip tamunya dari celah. "Kau datang terlalu cepat." Nada suaranya mencemooh.

"Memang kenapa?" Midorima mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan, mencoba mencari jejak mencurigakan di tiap sudut. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, kan?"

"Seharusnya Shintarou-lah yang kutanya begitu." Akashi menutup pintu setelah membiarkan editornya masuk. "Kau dan gebetanmu–siapa namanya? Takao?"

Dijawab dengan ketus. "Dia bukan gebetanku."

Tapi Akashi tidak mungkin mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi pucat itu. Ia menyeringai. "Jangan bohong. Kalian bertemu tadi siang."

"Apa–" mata hijau membola. Kaget setengah mati. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aroma kolonyemu lebih tajam dari biasa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kau menyemprotkan kolonye sebanyak itu." Mata Akashi menelusuri sekujur tubuh Midorima. Yang ditatap buru-buru menyapu kain kemejanya. "Dan itu bukan jas yang biasa kaupakai setiap kali ke sini. Jelas-jelas editorku sengaja menarik perhatian serangga incarannya dengan terlihat atraktif."

Wajah Midorima kini memanas. "Jangan asal mendeduksi orang lain."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," ujar Akashi kalem. "Kalau kau saja bisa dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain–jangan  _denial,_ Shintarou. Jelas-jelas orientasimu belok–kenapa aku juga tidak boleh?"

Lawan bicaranya memijat kening. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "Cintamu itu salah tempat."

"Yang mana? Salah memilih gender? Kau sendiri juga begitu. Atau salah gara-gara tuntutan pekerjaan?"

"Bukan dua-duanya–demi apapun." Kembali jemari menekan cuping hidung. "Kuroko Tetsuya adalah  _muse_ -mu, aku tahu. Tapi tolong,  _tolong_ jangan tetapkan dia sebagai sosok yang lebih dari itu."

Senyum tipis terbentuk. "Shintarou pura-pura kolot atau bagaimana? Bahkan ratusan tahun silam banyak pelukis yang jatuh cinta pada model sendiri." Wajah kalut rekan kerjanya semakin memicu Akashi untuk terus meledek. "Sama seperti kau yang tertarik pada fotografermu, aku juga bisa tertarik dengan tokoh modelku. Satu sama, kan?"

Midorima memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Mau diberitahu dengan cara bagaimanapun, kalau Akashi tetap  _denial_ ya percuma. Ia juga tidak setega itu untuk memadamkan imajinasi Akashi. "Sudahlah. Sekarang, mana naskahmu?"

Laptop diputar hingga menghadap Midorima, dengan layar menampilkan hasil ketikan (yang terus terang saja, sejak tadi tidak maju-maju). Begitu triloginya usai, Akashi berencana meluncurkan buku baru dengan tema yang jauh lebih panas, namun kegarangannya tersembunyi lembut di balik kata-kata seduktif.

Untuk hal ini, Midorima perlu mengucapkan apresiasi.

"Kali ini temanya modern, kah?" ia membaca dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa sangat kontras dengan karyamu yang sebelumnya?"

"Yang penting adegan seksnya." Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, ikut menilik layar. "Berapa banyak buku erotis yang hanya main tusuk tanpa estetika? Menulis lima ribu kata penuh desahan sih, buatku, tidak butuh waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit."

"Jadi kau ingin memutarbalik persepsi orang?"

"Lebih dari itu. Aku ingin mengenalkan sistem tradisional bersetubuh tanpa menghilangkan unsur modern. Rantai dan borgol selalu menjadi favoritku di cerita-cerita seperti ini," jawabnya. "Dan aku berencana memasukkan unsur ilmiah ke sini–memodifikasi organ reproduksi laki-laki, mungkin."

Midorima menebak, "Yang artinya, kau membutuhkan survei terlebih dahulu." Sudut mata melirik ke arah ponsel. "Mungkin aku perlu mengontak kerabatku. Barangkali dia bisa membantu."

Senyum tipis tersungging. "Aku senang kau bisa memahamiku dengan baik."

Entah komplimen atau sindiran, Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Kembali fokus pada deret tulisan di layar. Seperti biasa, Akashi akan membiarkan editornya membaca naskah hingga tuntas tanpa diganggu, sementara ia sendiri menghabiskan waktu membaca komentar pembaca yang dimuat di situs editorial.

 _Akaro-_ sensei  _sangat keren. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mendapat ide seperti itu untuk cerita-ceritanya._

 _Aku penasaran apa pesan ini bisa disampaikan ke Akaro-_ sensei  _secara langsung. Aku pengagum beratnya, dan sudah menjadi keinginanku sejak dulu untuk menemuinya._

 _Apa_ sensei  _sudah punya pacar?_

 _Ceritanya agak kontroversial. Kuharap_ sensei  _tidak betulan homoseksual seperti yang digambarkan di buku-buku_ sensei.

Layar  _browser_ langsung ditutup. Akashi penat membaca lebih lanjut.

Salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai—beruntung ia sudah cukup cerdas untuk mengabaikan komentar publik—adalah pandangan sempit mereka terhadap hal-hal minoritas yang dianggap menyimpang. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan sesama jenis, apalagi tipikal pasangan yang memanfaatkan kekerasan untuk mencapai kepuasan lahir-batin? Kenapa orang begitu membatasi hubungna, kalau yang diperlukan untuk melanggengkan suatu relasi adalah komitmen dan rasa percaya?

Mungkin itulah salah satu pemicu Akashi menggoreskan kisah dengan topik seperti ini. Barangkali, ia sudah kelewat gemas dengan berbagai opini bodoh yang sudah menyebar.

Akashi ingat betul. Pertama kali ia muncul dengan karyanya, pihak penerbit menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka khawatir kalau ceritanya akan memunculkan konflik baru di masyarakat—yang terus terang saja, memang terjadi. Sudah belasan penerbit dijajal, dan rata-rata jawabannya sama.

"Maaf, kami tidak berani menerima naskah ini. Terlalu kontroversial."

"Naskah Anda memuat konten yang berbahaya. Kami tidak mungkin mempublikasikan cerita seperti ini."

Alasan itu  _mainstream_ , tapi Akashi memakluminya. Karya yang ia sajikan saat itu memang sangat kental dengan konten-konten erotis dan melawan ajaran yang sudah menjadi paham mutlak masyarakat. Akashi paham, dan ia maklum.

Hanya saja, sebagaimana penulis pada umumnya, ia kecewa. Kesal karena keinginan menyampaikan pemikiran-pemikiran hebatnya selama ini tidak dapat tersampaikan dengan baik.

Ketika kalimat penolakan kembali diucapkan padanya untuk yang kesekian kali, kupingnya sudah panas. Secara defensif ia memutuskan untuk mundur. Bukan sebagai sastrawan gagal, namun sebagai sosok dengan pemikiran yang jauh lebih kontroversial lagi.

"Kalau mereka tidak bersedia menerbitkan karyaku, biar aku yang menerbitkannya sendiri."

Dengan bantuan kerabat semasa kuliah, dan beberapa relasi (dalam hal ini ia sedikit berterimakasih pada jaringan luas ayahnya), Akashi menciptakan  _publishing house_ sendiri. Sebuah rumah produksi yang tidak menerima karya apapun kecuali karya Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Dengan catatan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kantor penerbitan itu dibawahi olehnya—kecuali pekerja-pekerja dalam yang bisa dibungkam dengan segepok uang.

Midorima sendiri adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang cukup beruntung—atau malah jadi korban sial—untuk bisa berada di dalam lingkaran sosial Akashi yang sebegitu sempitnya. Melakukan pendekatan dengan penulis yang satu itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah. Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekadar pertemuan intensif, pembicaraan canggung (karena sungguh, Midorima bukan tipikal orang dengan kemampuan bicara yang baik), dan kerelaan menjadi pekerja submisif.

Sebagai editor yang sudah bekerjasama dengan Akashi selama satu tahun terakhir, ia mengetahui masalah pria itu. Ketakutan-ketakutannya, perasaan tidak nyaman sang penulis ketika berinteraksi dengan orang asing, dan kecintaannya yang berebih pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, menyebut nama itu saja sudah mengaduk perut.

Seorang manusia—atau bukan?—yang terpanggil dari mahakarya Akashi. Tercipta sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk satu manusia yang, entah kenapa, begitu memikat.

Mata biru yang kosong itu malah mengintimidasi. Begitu pula dengan ekspresi datar yang membingkai. Memasuki zona Akashi berarti ia harus berurusan dengan makhluk biru itu—entah tampak atau tidak.

 _Mungkin_ , ia berusaha menabahkan diri.  _Akashi memang kelewat cerdas menciptakan imajinasi—sampai-sampai aku ikut terbawa._

Mudah-mudahan saja memang benar begitu.

 


	3. Bab 2

Lagi-lagi, ia berada di tempat ini lagi. 

Tempat yang sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya—gelap dan dingin. Tak ada hawa eksistensi selain dirinya seorang. 

Diselimuti gelapnya malam, ia hanya bisa melafalkan satu nama yang terbersit di otak, “Tetsuya?” 

Ia berharap ada cahaya. Ada sesuatu yang datang—dengan aroma vanilla, dan dengan eksistensi yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Akashi seorang. Ia mengekspektasikan lelaki mungil berambut biru yang langsung menyambut. 

Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan mendengar gaung suaranya sendiri. Apa maksudnya ini—terjebak sendirian?

“Tetsuya?” panggilnya lagi. “Ini tidak lucu. Keluar sekarang, atau kau kuhukum.”

Benar-benar menyebalkan—lagi-lagi ia hanya mendengar gema suaranya lagi. Apakah Kuroko sengaja mempermainkannya? Atau Midorima sengaja membungkam lelaki kesayangannya itu? 

Ketika ia berteriak untuk ketiga kalinya, dan tetap saja tak ada sahutan, Akashi mulai panik. 

Apakah Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang?

Apakah Kuroko lelah—karena terus-menerus didekam di dalam rumah?

Apa Kuroko tidak lagi mencintainya?

Napasnya sesak. Kakinya lemas. Ia harus mencari Kuroko sekarang. Entah apa kesalahannya, ia harus meminta maaf. Ia harus—

“Sei-kun?” 

Dalam hitungan detik, matanya yang sejak tadi menutup membuka. Membelalak saking kagetnya. 

“Kau baik-baik saja, Sei-kun?” suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran—secara otomatis meredakan degup Akashi yang berlomba ingin menjebol rusuk. “Wajahmu pucat. Apa aku perlu mengambilkan minum?” 

Bahkan suara Akashi terdengar begitu jauh di telinganya sendiri. “Tidak,” gumamnya. “Ini hanya—mimpi buruk. Aku hanya terkejut karena mimpiku mengerikan sekali.”   
“Mimpi?” alis Kuroko bertaut. “Mimpi apa?”

“Mimpi kau meninggalkanku.” 

Iris biru itu membola, namun tidak berkata apa-apa

“Aku mimpi… semuanya gelap,” bisik Akashi. “Kau tidak ada di sana, padahal aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali. Semakin keras aku memanggilmu, semakin keras pula gema yang berbalik meneriakiku—seolah-olah menegaskan kalau—kau—”

Wajah Kuroko berubah prihatin. “Sebaiknya Sei-kun kembali tidur.” 

Tapi lawan bicaranya tidak segera membaringkan punggung. “Tetsuya.” 

“Hmm?”

“Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?” Ia coba menggapai jemari kecil nan pucat itu—namun meleset. “Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?” 

Ketika Kuroko mengulas senyum, Akashi merasa semua ketakutannya menguap begitu saja. “Aku hidup untuk Sei-kun. Sei-kun sendiri yang memutuskan aku ini akan tetap bersama denganmu atau tidak.” 

Akashi mendengus. “Aku tahu.”

“Ini masih pukul dua pagi,” Kuroko memperingatkan. “Sebaiknya Sei-kun kembali tidur sebelum menyelesaikan naskah untuk bulan ini—”

Alih-alih berbaring, kekasihnya malah beranjak. “Aku mau merokok sebentar. Aku butuh sedikit nikotin untuk melegakan otak.” 

Dalam hati, batinnya berdoa—mudah-mudahan ini mimpi buruk yang terakhir. 

.

.

Siang itu, mobil hitam sudah menderu di pekarangan apartemen Akashi. Bahkan tanpa melongok dari jendela saja ia sudah tahu: sang editor datang berkunjung. 

“Tumben-tumbennya kau datang ke sini pada siang hari,” ujar Akashi, terpaksa membukakan pintu di tengah keasyikan mengeksplorasi ide. 

Editornya mengernyit sedikit. Akashi tidak berganti pakaian—masih setelan yang sama dengan kemarin, ia ingat betul—ditambah lagi aroma rokok bercampur kopi menguar tajam ketika pintu dibuka semakin lebar. Ia tidak mau repot-repot bertanya apa yang terjadi, atau kenapa Akashi tidak mau menyewa seorang pengurus rumah tangga untuk membereskan kekacauan itu. 

Lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa ketimbang mengetahui kenyataan yang justru ingin ia tolak. 

“Ya.” Midorima tidak berniat untuk melepas jas, atau bahkan melangkah melewati keset pintu masuk. “Kau sedang sibuk?”

Dijawab dengan gelengan. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangguk puas, walau tersirat. “Aku baru saja mendapat telepon untuk mengajakmu pergi.” 

Akashi menautkan alis. “Ke mana?” 

“Ikut saja. Tidak akan lama kalau kau tidak menunda-nunda.” 

Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa menurut. Antara penasaran dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah (dan segera menggauli Kuroko lagi), ia berujar, “Tunggu sebentar. Shintarou masuk saja dulu. Biar aku ganti pakaian.” 

Mungkin rencananya ‘bermain’ dengan Kuroko Tetsuya perlu ditunda sampai nanti malam. Permintaan maaf diucapkan lewat benak, separuh berharap laki-laki kesayangan menguasai telepati. 

.

.

“Masih lama?” tanya Akashi, menguap sedikit. Satu-satunya pemecah keheningan selama perjalanan itu hanya alunan suara penyanyi jazz berkebangsaan Jepang, Coco D’or. 

“Tempatnya agak jauh.” Midorima menyahut singkat. “Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Akashi—tolong pakai sabuk pengamanmu.” 

Dijawab sinis. “Tidak ada polisi di sini. Jangan sok baik begitu, Shintarou.” 

Menjalani nyaris tiga per empat hidupnya di dalam ruangan membuat Akashi menatap apapun yang ada di sekitar sebagai sesuatu yang asing. Parasol lebar yang memayungi kru terlalu norak—mana sudah luntur lantaran terlalu lama berada di luar. Desing mesin dan bisikan tim produksi membuat kupingnya terbakar—tidak bisakah mereka tenang sedikit?   
Sungguh, kalau bisa Akashi ingin pulang saat itu juga. 

Midorima menuntunnya di sepanjang koridor (untuk sekali ini saja Akashi membiarkan editornya berjalan di depan), melewati ruangan penuh aktor yang sibuk berkaca, mengecek minyak di wajah setiap sepuluh detik, dan menyeberangi lapangan luas penuh piranti dan layar hijau sebagai latar. 

Dalam perjalanan mereka sudah berbincang singkat. Katanya, seorang produser tertarik untuk mempublikasikan karya Akashi dalam versi audiovisual. Tawarannya cukup tinggi, dan pihak produksi membutuhkan Akashi sebagai penulis naskah sekaligus pemeran utama. 

“Namanya Nash Gold,” Midorima memperkenalkan. “Produser yang akhir-akhir ini sering kubicarakan.” 

Memang, nama itu begitu sering meluncur keluar dari mulut Midorima dalam waktu beberapa bulan terakhir. Intinya, Akashi tidak bisa mengingat kapan kata ‘Nash’ dan istilah perfilman tidak saling bersanding. 

Lahir dan besar di Amerika, laki-laki itu sengaja berinvestasi di Jepang dan membuat rumah produksi sendiri. Hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, usahanya merambat secepat lumut di atas bebatuan lembab. 

Akashi tercenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya membungkuk. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk sebagai respons dengan senyum sempurna terbentuk di wajah. “Kau penulis tersohor itu, ya. Aku salah satu penggemarmu.” 

Pertanyaan retoris. Enggan berdiri lebih lama–entah aura mencekam macam apa yang memancar dari orang asing itu–Akashi langsung menuding. “Katakan saja.” 

Nash bersilang lengan, memasang wajah puas. “Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu,” ujarnya persuasif. 

Akashi memilih untuk diam dan menunggu. Apa yang menarik dari perspektif seorang Nash tidak mungkin sesuai dengan seleranya. 

Sederhana saja–pilihan pakaian mereka saja berbeda. Nash lebih suka mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah dan mencolok. Tambahan lagi tindik berkilauan di sepanjang kuping, entah apa motifnya. Laki-laki bule itu berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk menonjolkan eksistensi diri. Akashi sendiri memiliki preferensi pakaian berwarna gelap, atau setidaknya monokrom. Sesimpel itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan seberapa kontras jalan pikir kedua lelaki itu. 

“Kau tahu sendiri kalau penjualan bukumu meledak.” Si produser mencondongkan tubuh. “Sudah berapa sejak pertama kali bukumu rilis–lebih dari setahun, kan?” 

Dijawab kaku. “Nyaris dua tahun.”

“Nah, buku se-booming itu akan sangat disayangkan kalau tidak diberdayakan dengan baik,” ujar lelaki pirang itu. “Bayangkan kalau bukumu difilmkan. Bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang akan jatuh cinta dengan visualisasi ceritamu.”

“Ceritaku sudah cukup untuk memberikan gambaran yang jelas.” Ia membantah. “Pembacaku cukup cerdas untuk membiarkan para tokoh di dalam sana bergerak dan bicara. Tidak usah sok berbaik hati menambah isi rekeningku, Nash.” 

Kedua alis itu bertaut. “Padahal aku serius.” Nash mendecakkan lidah. “Bukumu fenomenal, Akashi. Kalau kau khawatir tentang interpretasi keliruku saat memproduksi videonya, jadilah rekanku. Ikut aku saat menentukan tokoh, syuting, bahkan dalam proses editing. Bahkan aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pemeran utama—menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bantuanmu sangat–“

“Aku menolak,” kata Akashi, menyipit jengkel. “Kekasihku itu hanya bisa diperankan oleh dirinya sendiri. Jangan meracau soal ‘mencarikan orang yang mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya’, karena orang itu tidak akan ada.” 

“Kau akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan.” Nash bersikeras. Matanya berkilat kesal. “Sebuah film yang diadaptasi dari novel nomor satu akan menambah isi saldo bankmu. Bayangkan berapa juta yen yang bisa kauraup dari mahakarya itu. Aku dan kau akan menjadi kombinasi yang luar biasa.“

“Sudah kubilang, tidak usah bersusah-susah menjejali lebih banyak uang ke dalam rekeningku.” Nada Akashi ditekan sedemikian rupa hingga terdengar sopan. “Maaf Nash, aku tidak ingin novelku diubah menjadi film murahan. Kalau aku harus memilih antara bersenggama dengan laki-laki asing atau bunuh diri, jawabanku sudah jelas.”   
Midorima menyentak. “Akashi!”

Suasana di studio berubah mencekam. Jason menahan diri untuk tidak berganti profesi jadi tukang pukul. Di sudut ruangan, Sakurai menggumamkan, “Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak–“ lalu terpaksa berhenti gara-gara kakinya terinjak Hayama yang sibuk mengabadikan momen diam-diam (“Kita butuh berita panas untuk menaikkan popularitas rumah produksi ini, kan?”). 

“Dengar.” Ia menghela napas. Otaknya terus merapal kata yang sama—sabar, sabar. “Aku tidak peduli dengan tawaran uangmu–lembaran sebanyak itu aku juga punya. Mau memberiku iming-iming ketenaran? Semuanya juga sudah kumiliki. Fans lebih menyukai karya orisinal daripada adaptasi.”

Di kursinya, Nash terdiam geram. Berusaha berargumen, namun tidak mampu menelurkan sekalimat pun.   
“Tapi kalau aku harus menggantikan Tetsuya dengan orang lain, aku menolak dengan tegas. Dan jangan harap Tetsuya juga bersedia menjadi bintang di filmmu itu.” 

Editornya menyeletuk gusar, lelah harus meyakinkan si penulis berkali-kali. “Akashi, dengar dulu–“

“Apa lagi?” pertanyaan itu menyambar kasar. “Kalau kau masih berusaha merecokiku dengan tetek bengek yang lain, lebih baik aku pulang saja.” 

“Egomu sudah kelewat batas.” 

“Tidak semelenceng Nash, paling tidak. Apa-apaan dia–modusnya membantu tapi hanya ingin mengeruk harta.” Sadar sepenuhnya kalau korban gunjingan ada di depan mata, dua pasang mata berbeda warna saling tatap dengan sengit. “Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang. Sama sekali tidak. Biar saja Si Pirang sialan itu mati overdosis harta.” 

“Akashi.” Rasa-rasanya mulut si penulis perlu dicuci sedikit biar tidak kelewat memaki. 

Mengabaikan protes Midorima, ia mendengus. “Dia melecehkan Tetsuya. Itu yang membuatku marah.” 

Nash tergesa bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku sama sekali tidak melecehkan tokohmu. Sama sekali tidak. Makanya aku memintamu mencari pemeran yang paling sesuai dengan Kuroko Tetsuya-mu–“

“–yang tidak mungkin kautemukan di penjuru manapun.” Nada suara itu final. “Kuroko Tetsuya hanya satu. Tidak mungkin diperankan sebagai orang lain, karena ia diciptakan berbeda. Ia diciptakan karena dia ada, bukan sebagai hasil modifikasi karakter orang lain.” 

Mulut sang produser separuh terbuka. Mati kutu. 

“Kaukira aku mau duduk berlama-lama di baris terdepan bioskop dan menontong orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenali memerankan sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku?” ia memberondong ketus. “Kalau ada orang yang bersedia keluar dari teater bahkan sebelum filmnya dimulai, orang itu adalah aku sendiri.” 

Suara cekrekan kamera tidak lagi terdengar. Dua belah pihak entah tuli atau sudah tidak peduli mencegah dokumentasi yang kemungkinan besar akan menghiasi headline majalah entertainment. Mungkin sebentar lagi nama Hayama Kotaro akan dicoret dari daftar pekerja Nash. Tapi itu nanti. 

Sekarang, masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting: melunakkan kepala penulis yang satu ini. “Bahkan film-film adaptasi realita kebanyakan tidak memakai tokoh aslinya.” Nash berusaha melunakkan nada bicara. 

“Hanya karena tokoh yang dimaksud sudah meninggal,” tukas Akashi. “Tetsuya-ku masih hidup.” 

Kenapa berat sekali bagi orang lain untuk percaya? Apa mereka sebegitu cemburunya pada seorang laki-laki—yang jelas-jelas menjadi prioritas hidup Akashi? Apakah begitu sukar bagi mereka, termasuk juga Midorima, untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok yang solid dan ada? 

“Silakan memasukkanku ke dalam daftar hitam, atau membalas dendam.” Ia tersenyum tipis. “Jawabanku sudah mutlak.” 

Mungkin Nash mengamuk. Atau barangkali ada kursi yang sengaja dibanting untuk memecah ketegangan—ia tidak lagi peduli. Akashi memutar tubuh, ingin segera pulang daripada membuang waktunya yang seharusnya bisa dihabiskan untuk mengasah otak—atau mengasah miliknya di bawah sana. 

Siapapun itu, tidak ada yang boleh merusak hubungan di antara mereka berdua. 

.

.

“Dia harus diperiksa, Midorima.” 

Helai-helai hijau yang semula tersisir rapi diacak hingga tak beraturan. Midorima menyahut frustrasi, “Aku tahu.” Ekspresinya campur aduk—emosi, cemas, ketakutan—saat menatap sang psikolog. “Tapi dia luar biasa keras kepala. Mana mungkin aku membawanya ke sini dengan paksa.” 

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, dengan meja sebagai tumpuan lengan. Secangkir kopi panas menanti disesap, tapi tidak kunjung dicicip juga. Para pria itu terlalu larut dalam obrolan. 

“Jangan bilang kalau kau akan membawanya ke seorang terapis. Kemungkinan besar ia pasti menolak.” Mayuzumi menyahut. Di balik nada datar itu, ada keprihatinan yang amat sangat. Kasihan benar Midorima, harus berurusan dengan orang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. “Bilang padanya aku adalah salah seorang penggemar bukunya—karena memang benar begitu. Jangan buat dia curiga.” 

“Masalahnya,” tukas Midorima. “Dia sudah kepalang curiga. Sejak insiden dengan Nash, Akashi semakin menjadi. Dia jadi—bagaimana mengatakannya—luar biasa protektif.”

“Pengaruh Kuroko Tetsuya padanya besar sekali, ya?” 

“Terlalu besar. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu berdedikasi kecuali kalau sedang membahas—membahas—“ tangan berbalut perban itu mengepal. Ia tidak boleh emosi di saat seperti ini. Tidak boleh. “Akashi menganggap Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bagian dari hidupnya, ketika semua orang berusaha meyakinkannya kalau sosok itu tak lain dari bagian kecil di dalam ceritanya. Berkali-kali pula dia mengelak, melontarkan beribu alasan yang mengatakan kalau Kuroko adalah kekasihnya.” 

“Yah,” Mayuzumi membolak-balik buku karya Akashi. “Secara teknis, Akashi dan Kuroko memang berpacaran—tapi hanya sebatas di sini. Di dalam buku.”

“Aku juga bilang begitu. Tapi Akashi jauh lebih keras kepala dari apapun dijadikan satu. Selama orang-orang menyukai karyanya—selama semua orang mendukung Akashi dan Kuroko berhubungan mesra di dunia fiktif—Akashi akan tetap bersikeras mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Psikolog itu menjentikkan jari. “Itu dia,” katanya, “Pikiran halusinatif seseorang akan bertahan nyata kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya memperkuat. Dalam kasus ini, Akashi Seijuurou—atau perlu kusebut, Akaro Seishi—adalah salah satu tokoh influental. Menghilangkan kemampuannya berimajinasi sama saja menghilangkan keinginan Akashi berproduksi.” 

“Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus mengorbankan profesinya—atau kewarasannya?” 

Mayuzumi mengetuk meja dengan ujung pena. “Setidaknya, izinkan aku bicara dengannya. Tidak perlu lama-lama—setengah jam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengukur tingkat obsesivitas seorang Akashi Seijuurou pada Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Wajah Midorima jauh lebih mendung dari langit sore itu ketika mereka berjabat tangan dan menggumamkan kalimat perpisahan. 

“Ingat, Midorima,” gumam Mayuzumi—tenang, tapi dalam, “Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari manusia hidup yang jiwanya sudah mati.” 

Bisikan Midorima terasa begitu jauh di telinganya sendiri. “Aku tahu—” karena Akashi sudah hampir mencapai fase itu. Sebentar lagi—kalau matanya tidak lagi bisa terbuka.


End file.
